


Everything

by AlbaAdler



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fix-It, Post-Endgame, References to Depression, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbaAdler/pseuds/AlbaAdler
Summary: “What are you willing to give to bring him back?” The man asked before he could come out with an answer.“Everything” Said without doubt.“Would you be willing to suffer what he suffered?”“Yes”“Would you sacrifice all those whom you hold dear, your family and friends, so he can recover his?”“Yes”





	1. I'm fine

**Author's Note:**

> As you may realize I really need a beta, if anyone is willing to help me I’d be very glad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t do this anymore. I have no idea what else I can do.” May sat on the bed, holding her hands together as if praying. She looked to the ceiling as she talked so she might be really praying. “I tried everything I could think of, but you don't get better. Neither of them would forgive me if I let you die, honey."

## I’m fine

“Peter…”

“I’m fine.”

He had repeated that line so many times that words had no sense for him anymore.

May sighed tiredly and he did it with frustration. He realized she was studying the platter with the vain hope he had at least eaten something. He really had tried, even if only to avoid the usual lecture. She bit her lip, and for a long time said nothing, so he kept busy with the last pieces of Lego on that set. If he rushed, he could do it twelve minutes faster than the last time. He set the timer on his cell phone in twelve minutes.

He kept working with fervor for other minutes, so focus on the work that he wasn’t even sure if May was still there, however, suddenly a soft hand was over his pulling him away of his labor. Her eyes were teary, and Peter pretended to put attention to her just for a second. He still had four minutes left.

“Please, at least sleep a little.”

He nodded. “Yes, in a while. I’m not really tired.” He came back to his pieces.

“I can’t do this anymore. I have no idea what else I can do.” May sat on the bed, holding her hands together as if praying. She looked to the ceiling as she talked so she might be really praying. “I tried everything I could think of, but you don't get better. Neither of them would forgive me if I let you die, honey."

Peter chuckled interrupting May. She really was being super dramatic. He was fine. Shaking the head, he kept assembling the Lego pieces.

“I owe it to him —you owe it to him.” For a second he was frozen. A terrible nausea hit him; his hands were suddenly cold and started to shack so much that he the piece he was holding fell under the table. Peter fell on his knees —just searching the piece, really—, and breathed heavily.

May was by his side before he could realize it, patting his back softly, and again asking him if he was okay.

People shouldn’t be asking him how he was doing or if he needed something. He wasn’t Tony’s family. He hadn’t lost a father nor a husband or a whole life friend. He just had lost… he wasn’t sure what he had lost. But he was fine. Yes, he was sad and grieving, as everybody else, because Tony Stark was a good man and his family had just lost him. Peter was down because Mr. Stark was a simple man, nor a god or an enhanced person, just a man who had sacrificed himself to save everybody else. Because he had saved for billions of people what his own family had lost. And that was sad but being emphatic with the situation didn’t mean he was mourning nor that he needed help. Tony Stark had helped and cared about him, and it was a pity to know that he had gone. But Peter was fine.

Unwittingly funeral memories came to him. He remembered Mr. Starks' little child, more confused than melancholic. Peter was barely younger than her when he lost both of his parents and he couldn't recall himself sad but restless and scared.

Sadness come to him years later, when he was old enough to understand what the word orphan meant. So, he assumed, the girl would be really sad much later, when she remembered not her father but his absence or the lack of shared memories with him. She would be blue when the unfairness to have to know her father through other people stories overwhelmed her.

That day the widow had held her daughter hand all the time, as if the child were an anchor that prevent her to drown in her deepest sorrow. Sometimes she smiled lightly while silent tears run by her cheek. Peter thought then that nothing could be sadder than a smile wrapped up in tears.

And he had been fine then. He politely offered his condolences to the widow and briefly to the child. Peter couldn't bear to look the girl’s big brown eyes for more than a second. It made him feel anxious for some reason.

Peter was fine because it wasn’t as if he had lost a father or an uncle. He felt empathy for the family, but other than that everything was fine and couldn’t understand all May’s fuss asking him every couple of hours how he was doing. Obviously, he was doing fine, or as fine as someone who had just lost five years maybe not of life but of time, could do it. He was all right.

Maybe he wasn’t sleeping well, but he was just adjusting to coming back. He couldn’t remember anything of those five years. It was weird and perhaps that caused him some kind of stress and some nightmares. There weren’t the old nightmares he had had after the Vulture with buildings collapsing over him. In these new ones he just run and run, never knowing from what or who, he only was aware that if he got caught for whatever it was chasing him, he was lost, and that, somehow, was scarier and let him no more choice that keep running until his legs couldn’t do it anymore and he had to fall, just to wake up all sweaty and breathless an instant before he might be reached.

He was fine and sleeping a couple of hours each day was more than enough. He also ate —enough. Maybe sometimes he felt a little ill and an unbeatable nausea caught him until he had to throw up what little he had on his stomach, but he was sure it was just a very stubborn virus or bacteria. Nothing serious despite all the weight he had lost, all his clothes were fitting loose, but that didn't matter.

Neither was weird that during the last two months, just after the funeral, he had learned to enjoy solitude. That was good. If he now chose to spend time alone, away of his friends, it was because he was growing up.

He felt at peace isolated inside his room. He was always busy assembling over and over the sets of Lego he had. Peter timed himself, then disassembled the piece and started all over again trying to improve his speed. Most of the days sun come out with him very focus on this activity, forgetting even to take a shower or eat. But he was relaxed and when his mind was working on putting together the little pieces, he couldn't think of anything else. That was wonderful, not a single unwelcome thought.

Maybe Peter was just a teenager, but really couldn’t understand why everybody kept asking him how he was doing with such a pity look. Obviously, he was doing just fine. Perfectly.

He hadn’t lost a father or an uncle, not even a close friend. Mr. Stark was just a good man who helped him and taught him things, but he was not family, so he wished all people saved the pitying concern for Mr. Stark’s wife and daughter, who were actually grieving, because he was fine.

To prove his point, he tried to get up. May was still holding his shoulder and whispering things that he couldn't understand because his ears were buzzing insanely, his head was about to explode, and yet, he managed to stand up even if just for a second.

Then his cell phone timer sounded, and everything went black and silent.


	2. A day closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn’t fine, but for the first time he felt like he was a day closer to be. For the man he had loved like a father and who had sacrificed his life for him. He will be, because a new idea was starting to form in his mind, and that though it was giving him all the force he needed to leave that bed, all the force that he will need for what he had started to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know any mistake and tell me what do you think.  
:)

## A day closer

Peter woke up dizzy and as tired as if he just come back from a battle with an alien army. He also was numbed and disoriented. It took him a while to understand where he was but wasn’t sure about the why. He tried to move and get out of the bed but in addition to a huge headache, he was connected to a lot of wires and tubes, one of them was placed into his nose and it hurt a little. He made a weak attempt to pull it off, but his arms were so weary that he barely could move them. An IV was inserted in his right arm, and a little thing was attached to one of his left fingers. A constant and rhythmic bip called his attention, there were many other medical devices around him, all of them must be high tech, since in the medical wing in the compound nothing less was used. Yes, he understood where he was just a second before to surrender to dizziness and fell sleep again.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed for the next time he woke up May was dozing in a chair beside his bed. Peter was still too tired to try to call her, thus he was just watched sleep for a while until he did the same.

The third time he opened the eyes it was Happy the one in the chair, but unlike May, he was totally awake and studied him for a while as if he were waiting for him to fell sleep again. Maybe Peter had done that more times that he can remember.

“Glad to see you back in the land of the living, kid.” He greeted him cheerfully when he was convinced that Peter was fully aware and probably would be for the next minutes. “How are you feeling?”

Actually, Peter was feeling much more conscious and even a little stronger. This time he was able to really try to hold the tube on his nose that bother him so much, nevertheless Happy was next to him quicker than his hand could move and prevented him to do anything.

“Sorry, boy, you have to bear this thing until you prove us that you are ready to feed yourself on a regular basis.” He pushed Peter’s hands from the tube but helped him to straighten a little.

“I eat regularly. I’m fine.” Retorted as a typical teenager. His voice sounded husky, and he did nothing to not seemed hostile.

“Sure, that’s why you collapsed, freaked out your aunt and everybody else when you had to be brought here in a hurry. You are not fine, kid. And we are not let you get out of this room until you are.”

It was really annoying to be treated as a child without voice or vote about his own life; therefore, his only answer was a growl followed by a prolonged and awkward silence. Peter was sure it would take no more than a few minutes for Happy to get bored and leave him alone; he was wrong. After a few more minutes he decided to focus his attention on the window, but he realized then that during the last days he has spent most of his time indoors and with artificial illumination; as a result, now sunlight hurt his eyes and had to switch then to look stubbornly to the ceiling ignoring the presence of the man. Unfortunately, as much as he tried to ignore him, still could feel his eyes analyzing him as if he were a bomb about to explode or a mad animal that could tear his limbs apart to the slightest provocation.

“There is nothing else that you should be doing?” Asked Peter irritated after a while.

“Well, since the day you came here the only thing that I have to do is take care of you and Morgan. And today you are the lucky one, for your aunt had to work. I’m all yours; just like the old times.”

“I don’t need a babysitter; you should be with the girl; she may need you much more. I’m fine.”

“You are not fine, we already let that clear enough. Morgs, on the other hand, is fine for now. She is with her mother and they both are doing well so far. The little squirrel has a lot of people around her, and once you get better it would be great for her having you near to tell her stories about her father.”

“No.” He said more harshly than he had intended. “I don’t want to be near that kid. The only thing I want is getting back to my home.” Honestly, the last thing he wanted was to be close to any person in general and that girl in particular; he just wished to get back to his room and his Legos and mostly his loneliness.

The man, however, seemed nonchalant about his little tantrum.

“I know. It’s hard to look those brown eyes and don’t think of Tony.” Peter looked away to the mention of the late man. His strength started to fade away as the urgency to run away grew up. “But time will make it easy. Someday you will just see Morgan eyes, Morgan gestures and smiles.”

Happy went to the window, hands in his pockets, and the more melancholics smile Peter had seen on him, he had been one of Tony’s best friends and was grieving too. For a brief moment Peter felt guilt for giving him a such a hard time.

“Tony was the same, you know. A few years ago, I asked him why he never spoke about you with Morgan or with me or with anyone else.”

“Why had he done it? I’m pretty sure he had more important things to talk about. I was not his family.” All his guilt had gone, and in its place pure anxiety was left. He spat the words out with all the bitterness and rage contained in his chest. He had to hold on that true, for his own good, he had to because that keept him sane.

Happy pretended haven’t heard him.

“He did the same thing you are doing. Looked away and avoided everything that could make him remember you. He didn’t need to explain it to me; I knew him to well. The boss couldn’t talk about you with nobody because it was too painful; the only thing he couldn’t help doing was staring every afternoon that awful picture of both of you as if he could be able to bring you back by just wishing it. He really loved you, kid.”

“No. He didn’t. He just helped me because he was a good man.” Peter repeated what had become his mantra: ‘Wasn’t my father, wasn’t my friend; Mr. Stark was nothing’.

The older man chuckled as if he had just recalled something very funny.

“Yes, he was. On his very own weird way, he was the best man I ever met. Maybe at the beginning he felt compelled to help you as a payback for Germany. But after a few months of knowing you there was nothing in the universe that prevent him to protect and love you. Five years after lost you and he was barely learning to cope, to resign and then they come with that absurdity; as soon as he learned that maybe there was a slim chance to bring you back… Kid, if not for you he would never had agreed to that crazy time traveling thing. His first motivation wasn’t saving half the universe; he just wanted you back, all other people were just a bonus for him. He loved you that much. Nothing would have made him happier than having both of his kids together.”

Suddenly Peter found it was very hard to breathe, the boy wanted to leave and hear no more, ever.

“No, he didn’t.” He said panting. “He did it for all the people. He wasn’t my father. He —”

It took just a second to Happy to be beside him, holding him close to prevent him to get out of the bed.

“Kid, I hate to do this to you, but the boss would kill me if I don’t even try to bring you back of that dark place inside your head. I know he wasn’t your father, but he loved you as if he were. It’s not fair for you nor for Tony pretend otherwise. I’m not a freaking genius as you and him, but I know that even when some part of your head is sure that this kind of denial is a smart way to protect you, is not. Believe me.”

“You are killing yourself, and the boss would hate it. In order to move on you need to accept what happened and that you lost someone very dear. Do you hear me?”

Peter struggled to get away from the man, but Happy just held him tighter.

“No, he wasn’t my family. I’m fine. He wasn’t my father; he was nothing for me.” Something —besides Happy— was pressing his chest so much that it almost hurt; breathing had never seemed so hard… living had never seemed so hard.

“Kid, you can repeat that a thousand times and it won’t become true just for that.”

“No, you can understand. It couldn’t be true. It’s not true.” By then, he was sobbing like a baby. His hands were holding Happy’s shirt so hard that it was a small miracle the cloth was still in one piece. “If that were true, if he did it for me, then he died because of me. I let his daughter orphan. He couldn’t love me that much, because then I killed him, as I killed my uncle Ben and my parents. Like I kill all the people who loves me.”

“That’s the silliest thing I ever heard, boy. The only thing you are able to kill is my patience. Life sometimes just sucks. Your aunt loves you and she is very alive. Your friends love you and are nagging everybody asking how you are doing. I love you. And Pepper —”

“No, she can’t. I’m the one to blame for his husband death. She must hate me.”

“She knows how much Tony loved you, how important you were to him and therefore she wants you healthy and happy. She asked me to come to talk to you. She would have done herself but thought that I knew you more and you’d listened to me better. Your aunt and Pepper have been talking almost every day since —you were back. Both of them are very worried about you, and when May called to tell us that you had passed out… We fear the worst, that everything that the boss did it was just for nothing.”

“I’m sorry.” The kid mumbled.

“That sound more like the old Peter, the one we know and love. There is nothing to be sorry, though. Just take care of yourself and try to be the chatty kid that we used to know. That’s what he had wanted.”

Peter kept sobbing for a long time, until his eyes were dry, and his body gave up. Happy was hugging him all the time, with uncharacteristic patience. He had been quiet for a while when he heard something that at first it seemed out of place: a true laugh.

“Do you imagine what he would say if he could watch us right now?”

And incredibly, Peter was laughing too, because he could almost see Tony’s mocking face. There were tears on his face too, it still hurts, and he couldn’t believe that someday, no matter how much time goes by, it could be a moment that it doesn’t hurt, but maybe, at some point, it’d be bearable.

“You are going to be fine, right, kid?”

He nodded.

He wasn’t fine, but for the first time he felt like he was a day closer to be. For the man he had loved like a father and who had sacrificed his life for him. He will be, because a new idea was starting to form in his mind, and that though it was giving him all the force he needed to leave that bed, all the force that he will need for what he had started to plan.

“Good. Because do you know what would be a real crap? That we lost you too.”

“You don’t.” 

Peter now had a mission.


	3. Pieces of a Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He always fell asleep looking at the picture of Mr. Stark he had on his phone, it was a copy of the one in the Starks' kitchen, Mr. Stark and he, smiling and happy, unaware of what would happen a few months later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I had some problems with this story, but I think that is ok, now. Someone remember it?  
As always, let me know any mistakes.
> 
> Next Update: Luck (maybe this saturday).  
Next Week: And Then You Saved Me.

May had always considered him docile and obedient and easy to deal with and over the next few days he tried even harder to be the perfect teenager. He took his medication on time, accepted all the doctor's check-ups, did not get out of bed until he was authorized and ate what was presented to him, even when the first few times he ended up emptying the contents of his stomach just ten minutes later.

The first week he spent more time asleep than awake, and that made things a little easier for him because he was actually afraid of having to talk to anyone who had met -really met- Tony, he wasn't ready for that yet and didn’t feel he could even say his name without breaking himself. Besides he wasn’t sure what was the others was expecting from him, to feel sad or seemed to be over it. Honestly, not even he was sure about what he wanted to feel, he just knew that the numbness of the previous days was over, though he really wasn’t sure what was better: feel nothing or everything. Being a robot or a very weak child.

As days become weeks and weeks became months Peter realized that slowly the perfect memories he had of Tony Stark had begun to fade. Sometimes he could no longer remember how many small wrinkles formed around the man's eyes when he smiled or with which finger he began to drum on the table when he was bored. The same thing had happened with Uncle Ben; just a few years after his death, now he had to concentrate a lot in order to remember the tone of his voice. Soon the two of them would leave him forever, not only physically as they had already done, but also their memories would leave him alone and that frightened him like nothing had ever done before.

“You are looking better today, Pete.” Pepper said as a greeting. For the last few days she He had appeared in his room at least once a day and his efforts to make conversation were getting longer and longer. "I made pancakes for breakfast; they're Morgan's favorites, and I thought you'd like to try them. Dr. Cho said it's okay; we can include other foods in your diet now." She placed the tray on the table beside his bed and smiled sweetly at him.

He wanted to say ‘thank you’, she was trying so hard to be nice and after all that was her house and he was and intruder, he was the responsible for her husband death, so he really couldn’t understand her.

“Why are you so nice to me? Why do you care if I eat or not? You should hate me. You and your daughter. Everybody here should hate me.” He really didn't mean to sound so rude; he was about to open his mouth to apologize when he felt the woman's arms around him, warm and soft.

"We all love you here, Peter, we love you because we loved Tony and we know how important you were to him. And I promised him, you know. I wanted him to leave quietly, and I knew he wouldn't allow himself to rest in peace until he was sure that all the people he loved would be safe and happy. Of course, you and Morgan top that list.”

She separated from his side to look him in the eye, her smile, though sad, was warm and sincere.

"So, Peter Parker, you are now one of my priorities, and I warn you that I will not rest until you are totally healthy and happy. Pepper caressed his cheek tenderly, just as May used to do.

“I wish I never met him. He would be alive if not for that.” The words left his lips without permission. He had been thinking that for many nights, but until that moment he hadn’t dared to speak it up.

“You don’t know that, and you definitely don’t wish that. I know for sure that Tony would do all over again for you, for Morgan or for me. It’s wonderful, honey; even though now you may feel so sad because we lost him, it's incredible to know that someone loved you so much.” She did nothing to hide her tears and Peter only could awkwardly take her hand trying to give her some comfort.

The following silence was very long but somehow comforting and peaceful. For once he was sure that somebody understood his sadness though not his guilt. For just a moment he stopped feeling lonely because someone shared his pain and this dissolved a little.

“I was thinking that maybe you and May can go with us to the cabin, for a couple of weeks, so you can fully recover. Would you like that?” She said after a while.

He thought it for a moment, then nodded. He could be near to Tony’s things. Learn of them. Yes, he would like that very much. He had felt better in those minutes with Pepper than he had since... well, in a long time.

“Great! Now, there’s someone that have been very adamant in seeing you. If you are not ready is ok, you don’t have to do it if you don’t want —”

“I would like to see her too.”

The girl had been peeking outside his door every time she thought he was asleep. A couple of times she had dared to come to the foot of his bed and stayed there for a long time looking at him until his mother came for her in silence and took her out while he was still pretending to sleep.

Perhaps being close to the girl would bring him the same kind of comfort that he had felt with her mother, perhaps being with her would dilute what he was feeling a little more. So, a couple of minutes later, when Morgan came almost hidden behind her mother, he welcomed with a smile. That was the first time that the girl was in his room while he was awake, so she was surprisingly shy. However, Peter needed no more than just a hello, to make her get close to his bed.

“Are you still sick?” Morgan asked looking the IV on his arm.

“Just a little. I’m better now.” He made room for her on the bed, and Pepper helped her to sit down close to him.

“Does this thing hurt?” she pointed to the needle inserted in her hand without daring to touch it.

"No. Maybe tomorrow they'll take it out, Dr. Banner said if I keep feeding well in a few days he'll let me go home."

"Mommy says you're going to the cabin with us. We have an alpaca; his name is Gerald. I think he'll like you because it was Daddy's."

"I'd love to meet Gerald. If it's all right with you."

Shyly he reached out his hand to stroke the girl's hair, waiting for her reply. He felt watched by deep brown eyes that reminded him of others of the same shade he had trusted so much.

“Yes, I want you to go with us. Besides, mom says that daddy took care of you a looong time ago.” The child took his hand, the one that was free of needles.

“Yes, he did. Sometimes more than he should,” he said smiling sadly. Morgan got close to him.

“So, as daddy is not here, I can take care of you. Daddy loved me three thousand. Mom says that he still loves me three thousand even if he is not here.”

“I’m sure he does.” He couldn’t say more. Those brown eyes, it still hurt so much, but suddenly, looking at the girl, he felt that he could recover one little piece of the lost memory of Mr. Stark. He now could fully remember the color and bright of his eyes when he was teasing him.

“I can love you three thousand. But you have to eat your _breccoli_. I don’t like it, but daddy always made me eat it. If you eat yours, I will give you a popsicle and won’t sell your toys. Do you have toys?” Peter nodded. “Though I can lend you some of mine.” So, she had her father generosity, Peter thought.

He hugged the girl, unable to resist anymore, let a couple of tears rolled by his face. Standing next to the door, Pepper was watching them and crying too.

Morgan broke the embrace after a couple of minutes and looked at him worried.

“Don’t cry. You have to eat your _breccoli_ before the pancakes.” She said in a businesslike tone, that made him smile while his tears reach his lips. Peter opened the mouth and accepted the broccoli that the girl offered him.

He wasn’t surprised at all when twenty minutes later his plate was empty, and a very proud and smiling girl said goodbye to him.

Just two weeks after that, Peter found himself holding a suitcase and ready for the short travel to the Stark's cabin. May was happily chitchatting to him, she seemed so happy and cheerful since he started to eat by his own that he felt guilty for all that he had put her through with his sickness.

The cabin was not at all what one might imagine as a multimillionaire's rest home. Peter loved it just to see it from afar. It was simple and small, but even from the outside it looked cozy and warm.

He tried to keep a neutral expression when Pepper showed May the guest room and he showed her his room. His own room planned and decorated for him. Designed for him.

"Tony designed the cabin himself. Every detail. We moved in shortly after -When you left, he didn't want to change anything in the room. When he couldn't sleep, he used to stay there." Pepper explained to him.

He just nodded quickly, mumbled an apology and went to hide in his room to take a minute to compose himself. After dinner Pepper show him the lab that was in the basement. It wasn’t as huge as the one in the Tower or in the compound, but it had everything he could need and Pepper told him that he could use it whenever he wishes it.

He was glad to know that May and Pepper seemed to be quickly become good friends; they were good to each other; besides, that friendship had the advantage of making May not spend all her time watching him. As long as he ate, slept and went to take some walks around the lake, they let him work in the lab all the time he wanted.

Instantly Morgan became his shadow. She was a little chatty and very smart girl, and May never miss the chance to tell him and Pepper how much the girl looked like Peter when he was little, always asking questions and unable to keep quiet for more than five minutes.

The first night before he got to sleep, he went to say good night to the girl, her door was ajar and a very weak light showed from inside her room. Morgan was awake and as soon as she noticed he was coming in she jumped up, the night light near her bed was enough to light up her face, so Peter could see a huge smile on her face and her eyes were glowing with excitement.

"Daddy?" she exclaimed eagerly.

He approached Morgan a couple of steps out of the shadow.

"I'm Peter." he muttered foolishly.

The girl's disappointed oh hurt more than a couple of broken ribs, but he quickly disguised it.

"I just wanted to say good night," he said, sitting next to her.

"Daddy always came to say good night and read me a story," he explained.

"I can... if you want, I can read you something." Peter mumbled unsure.

Morgan didn't answer, but she reached under her pillow and pulled out a book that he offered her as she settled down between the blankets.

The little girl did not come awake at the end of the chapter, but Peter returned the next night to continue reading, and although it took several days for the child to get used to the fact that it was Peter Parker and not her father who was with her to make her sleep, in the end she seemed to be satisfied. He wasn't sure how he felt about it, but sometimes it was good to understand that the people you had loved so much would not return. Other times, the thought of continuing your life as if they never existed, going on without them, was terribly cruel and unfair. Allowing them to slowly become a memory and not part of your daily lives as they had been, was like losing them forever. That's why he always fell asleep looking at the picture of Mr. Stark he had on his phone, it was a copy of the one in the Starks' kitchen, Mr. Stark and he, smiling and happy, unaware of what would happen a few months later.


End file.
